


Unnecessary Ammunition

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids draw interesting conclusions. Their parents, perhaps, are not so pleased with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnecessary Ammunition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=2095554#t2095554)

“Widow?” Tony’s voice came over the team-wide comm and he sounded deeply amused by something.

“I’m a little busy here, Stark.” Natasha shot back, punching a man in the face and jumping up to plant her feet in the second man’s chest. They both went down and she pressed a hand to her ear so she could hear better. (Too many firefights and time took its toll.)

“Your kid told mine something interesting during their sleepover.” Tony was downright gleeful. The assassin was suspicious.

“Tony, no. Not over the entire channel,” Steve cut in, aggrieved. The woman had a bad feeling where this was headed. Hopefully it would be like a bandaid, and ripping it all off at once would be better.

“What did the rugrat say now?” Natasha jumped atop a trash bin and caught the edge of the fire escape. She began to climb to a higher position as the man in armor laughed.

“Well first, she thinks you’re unemployed,” Natasha snorted. “but she also thinks you’re a secret agent.”

“Why does she think that, exactly?” The woman’s voice was icy. She did a damn good job separating her work life from the personal, never mind that the mixing of the two had given her the best thing in her life.

“She told our darling Adrianna that she found handcuffs behind your makeup drawer,” Natasha closed her eyes as she vaulted onto the roof. She knew where this was headed. “But she’s having trouble finding your gun or anything else. Like it a little rough, do you?”

“You’ll never know, Stark.” Natasha cut the comm link and turned to her partner. “Your daughter must get her rudeness from you.”

“That’s funny, she spends most of her time with you,” Clint countered. “I’m the one that still gets sent on remote ops to the goddamn jungle-” he broke off to fire an arrow. “and you’re the one that sits around and drives Elizabeth to school.”

Natasha kicked him somewhat gently in the lower leg as his hand reached back towards his quiver to reload. “Our child told a snippet of our sex life to Tony fucking Stark, is the point.” she growled.

Clint shrugged. “Not like it’s a great big secret when I have bruises on my wrist, babe.”


End file.
